


Accidents and Regrets

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Hetalia/Puella Magi Madoka Magica [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: America has parents, Poor America (Hetalia), his wish is sorta like Mami's i guess?, well for like ten seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: "Do you have a wish?"





	Accidents and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> no i did NOT mean to make both of them have regrets in the title but i think i might keep doing it anyways lol

It still follows him at night, sometimes. 

When he closes his eyes, he can still see the blood imprinted across his face and all over his hands, all his fault.

He doesn't regret his wish, per se, but if given the chance, he wouldn't have been such a damn idiot and wished for something better. So maybe he does.

It should have been just a normal car ride with his family. His parents drive up front, and his twelve-year old self chats merrily with Matthew in the back seat. What they're actually talking about has long since been lost to the haze of time, but he's pretty sure that it was something fun.

What he does remember is the exact time his parents slammed the breaks. It's precisely 7:53 am, as the cheerful blinking clock on his phone informed him.

Tires screeching, his mom screaming, a sickening crack.

He must have blacked out, since the next time he checks his phone, it was 8:00.

His arm is pinned awkwardly under the seat, the strap of fabric meant to keep him safe now cutting into his throat. Trying to move it out of the way proves impossible, thanks to a searing pain in his pinned right arm. The roof (now the floor) is bent in multiple places, the windshield cracked, though from his angle on the floor he can't tell if his parents are in the front or not. The car's sitting upside-down, and the front looks like clay. 

He feels pressure on his leg, and turns as best he can to see a pair of wide purple eyes staring back at him. 

"A-Alfred..." his twin whispers, barely audible despite the quiet. "I c-can't feel my legs."

"J-Just hold on," he stammers, patting Matthew's head as best he can with his freed arm. "S-Someone's gotta be coming..."

Matthew sighs, leaning against Alfred's leg. His eyes flutter shut, breathing evening out to slow puffs.

"Mattie?" Alfred whispers, nudging him with his leg. They still haven't heard anything from their parents, and Alfred dares to hope that they've escaped. But Matthew... 

"Do you have a wish?"

Alfred turns to see a white cat-like creature standing on the ground just outside the car. 

"W-What?"

"Do you have a wish?" the creature repeats.

"P-Please! Save us!" Alfred pleads. "Help us!"

The creature dips its head once, and light fills the car. Once it subsides, the two are lying on the damp ground just outside the car, and there's a silver gem in his grip.

From there, the memory darkens further. By the time the paramedics arrive, two hours later, he's screaming while clutching his mother's body, blood matted in his hair, dried on his face, and coating his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> so key to characters thus far
> 
> Alfred: Mami
> 
> Arthur: Sayaka
> 
> Matthew isn't a magical boy yet (if at all) and I can't just kill him off bc reasons


End file.
